lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game
=''This is a fan based game, a real game will come out this year" = =Plot= The game follows the ''Lord of the Rings trilogy and prequel. The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, The Return of the King, The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and The Hobbit: There and Back Again ''in a humorous way with child-friendly humour in the same fashion of the previous LEGO Game titles. Levels Introduction One Ring To Rule Them All Summary: Isildur and his army fight against Sauron, defeating him and taking the one ring Characters: Isildur, Elrond Enemies: Orcs, Orc archers, Orc commanders, Trolls, Wargs Boss: Sauron (8 hearts) Setting: The first battle for middle-earth The Fellowship of the Ring Bilbo's Party Summary: Help get ready for Bilbo's party! Characters: Frodo Baggins, Merry Brandybuck, Pippin Took, Gandalf the Grey Setting:Hobbiton A Shortcut To Mushrooms Summary: Evade the Nazgul! Characters: Frodo, Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, Pippin Took Setting: The woods of The Shire A Cursed Wound Summary: Help Frodo get to Rivendell after he's been poisoned Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Arwen Boss: 5 Ringwraiths (3 hearts each) Mounts: Arwens horse Setting: Weathertop, The Trollshaws The Mines of Moria Summary: Kill all the Orcs and the Troll! Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir Boss: Troll The Balrog Summary: The chase through Moria continues as the fellowship is attacked by more orcs and a balrog Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir Boss; Balrog The Breaking of the Fellowship Summary: Boromir attacks Frodo and the fellowship is assaulted by uruk hunters Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir Bosses: Boromir, Lurtz The Two Towers Taking a Guide Summary: Now on their own, Frodo and Sam take Gollum as a guide to help them get to Mordor Characters: Frodo, Sam, Gollum Boss: Gollum Two Lost Hobbits Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli search for Merry and Pippin but run into Gandalf, while Merry and Pippin escape into the Fangorn forest Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin Breaking a Spell Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf ride into Rohan and free King Theoden from Saruman's spell Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf the White Ambush on the Road Summary: While traveling to Helm's Deep, King Theoden and his men are ambushed by Warg riders Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli The Battle of Helm's Deep Summary: Saruman launches an attack on Helm's Deep with 10,000 uruk-hai. Meanwhile, Merry, Pippin, and the Ents assault Isengard Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin Escape from Osgiliath Summary: Frodo, Sam, and Gollum are captured by Faramir so he can use the ring. Can they escape and defeat the Nazgul? Characters: Frodo, Sam, Gollum Boss: Nazgul Rider The Return of the King Fall of Osgiliath Summary: Faramir and his commander try to defend Osgiliath but they are too many orcs so they must retreat Characters: Faramir, Gondor Commander Boss: Gothmog, Fell Beast The Endless Climb Summary: Frodo, Sam, and Gollum struggle to get into Mordor, while Gollum is plotting against Frodo Characters: Frodo, Sam, Gollum The Living and the Dead Summary: while Aragorn summons the undead soldiers, Pippin and Gandalf go to stop Denethor from burning Faramir Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Pippin, Gandalf Bosses: Undead Leader, Denethor Shelob's Lair Summary: Gollum betrays Frodo to Shelob. Can Sam save frodo? Characters: Frodo, Gollum, Sam, Frodo (Webbed) Boss: Shelob Battle of Pellenor Fields Summary: Sauron launches a full-out assault on Minas Tirith. Can aragorn hope to overcome them? Characters: Aragorn (Armor), Legolas, Gimli, Eowyn (armor), Merry (Armor) Bosses: Witch-king, Gothmog, Mumakil Leader Mount Doom Summary: While Aragorns remaining forces distract Sauron, can Frodo and Sam overcome Sauron and Gollum? Characters: Frodo, Sam, Aragorn (armor), Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry (Armor), Pippin (armor) Boss: Gollum The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey ''Coming this December The Hobbit: There and Back Again Coming 2013 The Game Hub The main Game hub is The Shire,and you can access the game levels in Bilbo and Frodo's book in Bag End. You can also Create custom characters in Bag End.You can walk through town and go to The Green Dragon and view the amount of Minikits found and unlock minikit characters in its cellar. You can leave town and go to Rivendell,another hub.You can access levels in Bilbo's book from there as well. You can explore Rivendell,but there is little else there.After you beat The Return Of The King and you have 20 gold bricks,you unlock Minas Tirith and the Pellenor Fields.Most of the game's Human characters can be unlocked here.The Gondor Soldiers Ground assault levels are unlockable here.After you beat The Two Towers and have 25 gold bricks,you unlock Isengard and Edoras.The Rohan Soldiers and Uruk-Hai ground assault levels are available here.After unlocking Minas Tirith,Edoras and Isengard,the Elf ground assault levels are available in Rivendell. After unlock every other type of Ground Assault levels,have beaten the prologue and have 30 gold bricks,Mordor and Barad-Dur become available.You can access the Enemy levels and the Orc and Haradrim ground assault levels here. After beating The Hobbit,the Lonely Mountain becomes available and the Dwarf ground assault levels can be accessed there. Story Characters (Plus Free Play Alternates) * Frodo Baggins - Sting,The One Ring * (Coat, Jacket, Jacketless, Overalls, Cirith Ungol, Orc Disguise, Mordor, Party, Hobbiton) * Samwise Gamgee - Sword,light of galadriel * (Coat, Jacket, Jacketless, Orc Disguise, Mordor, Party Tree) * Merry Brandybuck - Sword * (Coat, Capeless, Overalls, Rohan, Party Tree) * Pippin Took- Sword * (Coat, Overalls, Gondor, Party Tree) * Aragorn- Narsil: does double heart damage *(Bree, Jacketless, Fellowship, Helms Deep, Mordor, King) *Arwen- Sword and bow (Weathertop, Rivendell, Grey Havens) * Gandalf- Glamdring, Staff can use magic * (The Grey, Hatless, The White * Legolas- Bow and knives, can use elf spots * (Fellowship,Armor) * Arwen- sword, Tarzan-like yell magic * Gimli- axe, double axe * Galadriel- Magic and vision spots * Boromir- Sword and shield * (Fellowship, Osgiliath) * Smeagol- Fish, bites, kicks, and punches * (Hobbit, Gollum) * Theoden King- Sword and spear. * (King, Armor) * Eagle-Mount-able * The King of the Dead- Can control dead and, Unlimited water time. * Eowyn- Spear, Sword * (Edoras, Helm's Deep, Armor,) * Rohirrim royal guard- Spear, Sword * Rohirrim soldier- Sword * Orc warrior- Scimitar * Orc archer- Bow * Orc crusher- hammer * Rohirrim archer- Bow * Yeoman archer- Bow * Elf- Sword and bow * Elrond- Magic, Sword * (rivendell,mordor) * Elendil-Narsil does triple heart damage, magic,can command soldiers * Gil-galad- Magic,Aeglos kills in one blow,shield,can command soldiers * Ilsidur- Sword,shield,The One Ring * Gloin- Axe * Treebeard (mountable)- fists * Ent (mountable)- fists * Denethor- knife,can command soldiers,torch * Imrahil-Sword * Eomer- Sword and Spear * Saruman- Magic staff and controls Uruk-Hai * Wormtounge- can hypnotize people,knife * Ringwraith(or nazgul)-sword,super strength,morgul-blade: chance for instant death (drains life),scream * Witch-king- flail, sword, magic, Super strength,can command orcs and Nazgul,scream * Sauron- Magic, Mace kills in one blow,staff, Controls orcs and nazgul, and Super strength,can command Orcs,Uruk-Hai,Haradrim and Nazgul,The One Ring (mordor,ultimate,necromancer,Mairon the admirable) * Cave-troll- Club, Super strength * Balrog- Whip,Flaming sword, Super Strength * Easterling- Sword and spear. Haradrim warrior-Haradrim blade Haradrim archer- Bow * Mumakil commander- Controls Haradrim and sword. * Mumakil(1 more player can mount on it also) * Uruk-Hai warrior- Scimitar * Uruk-Hai archer- Crossbow * Uruk-Hai berserker- Double Scimitar * Uruk-Hai commander- Double scimitar.(can control Uruk-Hai) * Lurtz- Super strength, Scimitar, Bow (strong arrow power),can command Uruk-Hai * Ugluk- Scimitar,shield,can command Uruk-Hai * Mauhur- Spear,shield * Sharku- Sword, commands wargs * Gimbatulash- Sword and bow * Dunlending- Spear * Goblin warrior- Spear and knife * Goblin archer- Bow * Warg rider- Scimitar. * Umbar Corsair-Umbar scimitar, bombs * Gondor captain- sword, can control 30 soldiers * Gondor tower guard- Spear,shield * Gondor soldier- Sword * Gondor archer- Bow * Ithilen ranger- Bow, sword * Bree villian- Knife, mace * Bilbo baggins- Sting,The One Ring (The Hobbit, Birthday, Aged) * Deagol-fishing rod * Mountain troll- Club * (attack,drum) * Mouth of sauron- Sword,dagger(can command orcs) * Faramir (ithillien,osgiliath,gondor)- Sword and bow * Madril-Sword * Gothmog-Sword,crossbow,can command orcs * Grishnakh-Sword, dagger * Gorbag-Sword,dagger * Shagrat-Scimitar,whip * Mordor Uruk-Scimitar,bow * Hobbit-Dagger, staff * Farmer Maggot-Rake Barrow-Wight-can posess units that are already dead, magic, life leech * Dead soldier-Axe, sword, shield * Tom Bombadil-can sing and paralyze powerful enemies and kill weak enemies * Tranduil(father of legolas)-Elven Sword,can command Elves, Sight spots * (king,soldier) * Gamling-Sword,spear * Grimbold-Spear,sword * Hama-Sword,bow * Dwarf-Axe, shield * Dwarf commander-(controls dwarves), Double Axe Dain-Double-axe,shield, can command Dwarves (battle of five armies,King) Dwarf Beserker-Double axe,sword Dwarf bowman-bow and arrows Fili-knife,axe,shield Normal,Battle of five armies * Kili-knife,spear,axe Normal,Battle of five armies * Oin-throwing axes,sword Normal,Battle of five armies * Gloin-short sword, spear, shield, warhammer Normal,Battle of five armies * Thorin-Orcrist (Orcs are highly weak to this weapon),dagger,axe,shield Normal,Battle of five armies * Thorin (King)-Orcrist * Dwalin-Axe,short-sword Normal,Battle of five armies * Bombur-Dagger,shield,spear Normal,Battle of five armies * Bifur-Axe,shield Normal,Battle of five armies * Balin-Sword,axe, shield Normal, Battle of five armies, king, dead * Bofur-throwing axes,axe, shield Normal, Battle of five armies * Ori-dagger,short sword Normal, Battle of five armies * Nori-dagger,spear Normal, Battle of five armies * Dori-Dagger,sword Normal, Battle of five armies Bolg-scimitar,spear,can command orcs,Warg-mountable The Great goblin-Orc-axe,can command orcs The Elven-king-elf-sword,can command elves Elf swordsman-elf-sword Elf archer-longbow Elf sorcerer-staff launches light Smaug (mountable in free play)-can fly,fire breath,claws,bite,super-strength Bard-Bow, sword, shield, can command soldiers laketown, Battle of five armies lakeman-sword Lake archer-bow Beorn-axe, claws (human, bear) * Mirkwood Spider-bite, sting (make player immobile for short time), (mountable in free play) * William The Troll-club,super strength * Bert The Troll-Hammer,super strenth * Tom The Troll-axe,super strength Achievements (For Xbox 360) By the way, G is Gamerscore and there is always 1000 G available in every LEGO game "An unexpected party." (25G)-Unlock all Hobbit characters "Oooo Shiny!" (10G)-Find the Arkenstone.racters (Bilbo, Gandalf, Thorin, Fili, Kili etc.) "You SHALL NOT pass!" (25G)-Unlock all Gandalf Characters "One Ring To Rule Them All" (100G)-Complete the game to 100% "Next time throw yourself n with riddles of your stupidity." (5G)-Push the bucket into the well in Moria with any version of pippin. "Fool of a Took!" (5G)-Unlock all versions of Pippin "Riddler Fiddler" (30G)- Get True Hobbit on all levels of the game. "1, 2, 3...3 Armies." (5G)-Unlock all Elf, Dwarf, and Human characters "You're late" (20G)-Complete The Fellowship of the Ring (Story Mode) "A Wizard arrives precisely when they want to. They are never late, nor early" (20G)-Get "True Hobbit" on all levels of The Fellowship of the Ring "This Day We Fight!" (20G)-Complete The Return of the King (Story Mode) "How about beside a friend?" (20G)-Get "True Hobbit" on all levels of The Return of the King {C "Worth Fighting For" (20G)-Complete The Two Towers (Story Mode) "All done" (20G)-Get "True Hobbit" on all levels of The Two Towers "Sting" (10G)-Unlock all characters with sting "My precious!" (20G)-Complete The Hobbit (Story Mode) "I am looking to hire a burglar, Bilbo Baggins" (20G)-Get "True Hobbit" on all levels of The Hobbit "To battle!!" (90G)-Unlock all characters "I hate Mondays" (20G)-Unlock Gimli, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Thorin, Dwalin, Bombur, Bifur, Balin, Bofur, Ori, Nori, and Dori "Roast Mutton" (10G)-Unlock all troll characters "That still only counts as one!" (30G)-Destroy a Mumakil alone with ''Lego''las Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:LEGO games Category:Characters